The present disclosure relates to databases, and more specifically, to intelligent databases with secure database tables.
Storing sensitive data such as social security numbers, credit cards, and login credentials in databases has led to malicious efforts to obtain the data. Often times, sensitive data is obtained by someone having the credentials of a legitimate user, or by someone leveraging legitimate interfaces to the database to inject malicious code that returns the sensitive data.